1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an instrument for measuring uniformity of a tire.
2. Description of the Related Art
An instrument for measuring uniformity of a tire is conventionally known which includes a spindle to which a tire is to be connected concentrically, a holder for supporting the spindle by way of a bearing thereon, and a drum which is driven to rotate around an axis parallel to the spindle and wherein a detector for measuring uniformity of the tire which is pressed against and rotated by the drum is held on the holder.
Such a conventional instrument is disadvantageous in that, when a tire is to be rotated at a high speed to measure uniformity thereof, since the speed of rotation of the spindle is high, a temperature drift often takes place in the detector due to generation of heat at the bearing which supports the spindle thereon. The temperature has a bad influence on accuracy in measurement.